


Or I'll Shut It For You

by KabochaKitsune



Series: A/B/O/tober 2020 [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: A/B/O/tober, A/B/O/tober 2020, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Anal Sex, Biting, Cuckolding, Degradation, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, Kinda, Knotting, Kyriarchical Attitudes, M/M, Madara is his own entire warning really, Multi, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Restraints, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Slut Shaming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabochaKitsune/pseuds/KabochaKitsune
Summary: "I'm going to knot you," Madara growled, both hands fisting in all that pretty hair. "Right here. Give you what you want. Shut you the fuck up for a bit, hm?"
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara/Uzumaki Mito
Series: A/B/O/tober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948057
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72
Collections: A/B/O/tober 2020





	Or I'll Shut It For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the shortest taglists I have and yet I cannot emphasize "Madara's an asshole" enough, here.
> 
> A/B/O/tober Day 13: Oral Knotting

When Hashirama had first engaged that fox-woman, Madara had wanted to murder her.

When being married didn't stop either of them from fucking other people, his ire had evaporated entirely.

She lounged nearby, eyes on her husband's face, beautiful kimono parted open around long, creamy legs, but at the moment, she was an afterthought in Madara's periphery.

Far more enrapturing was his rival, his lover (his _beloved_ , damn him), goddamn _Hokage_ , upstanding diplomat, unflinching leader, powerful alpha, coming apart in his hands, bowing under his every touch and whim. Naked, mussing the fronts of Madara's thighs and the edges of his kimono with enough lube needed to sit locked on the Uchiha's pulsing knot. Wetting Madara's own backside as he sank onto that thick, tan shaft, teasing so close to taking the other's knot but never quite lowering himself enough. Worshipping the head of Madara's cock, messily, drooling from both corners of his mouth, looking so fucking _desperate_ for more, even assaulted from all sides by his rival and his rival's clones. Madara only tightened the fist in the other man's hair, rocking his hips back for a moment to extract his cock with a lewd, wet _pop_ , and grinned to hear the _moan_ that followed from the other's still-open mouth. The Uchiha riding Hashirama's cock too-slowly laughed before grabbing his own fistful of hair and yanking that wet mouth to his, shoving his tongue inside.

"Well now. I've talked at length about finding a way to stop you from running that mouth of yours so much... Who knew you'd lap up the opportunity like an obedient dog?"

Madara wouldn't have been surprised to be shot a glare, maybe even just a pout, not in the least. But god, in the bedroom, Hashirama just fucking _took it_ , melted to anything, and now he just hummed into Madara's mouth, a moan that sounded like an _agreement_. Madara, standing, leered, giving his length a few long strokes as his counterpart continued to devour, _assault_ that pliant mouth. The only struggle the other gave was the occasional aborted twitch of his arms, held pinned to his sides at the wrist by the Madara whose lap he was tied to. Hashirama was handsy, wandering touch constant, but tonight, tonight he was going to keep his damn hands to himself and _behave_.

"Let me at that mouth," Madara rumbled, and the one fucking Hashirama's face with his tongue slid away to nip down jaw and throat and suck on pulse point and shoulders and collarbone instead. He had all the steps planned; all three Madaras worked in easy tandem, no arguments or greediness when they all knew where all of this was going. Hashirama was _panting_ , much like the dog he was, full with lolling tongue and fuck, a little _whine_.

"Shh," Madara purred, high above Hashirama's head, against his clavicle, into the hair at his nape. He fisted that smooth, pretty hair and shoved his cock inside that open, wet heat, straight to the back of the other's throat, a far cry from the little taste he'd let the other have before. "I'll give you what you're so needy for. All the cock you can fucking handle, hm, Hashirama?" With no gag reflex to interrupt, Hashirama moaned a thin, hungry agreement through his nose, eyelashes fluttering, and Madara's hips jerked a firm thrust, really shoving down that plush, wet throat. "Look at you. Slut."

Even with a throatful of cock, Hashirama managed to muffle a stuttered "m-hm-" out through his nose, and Madara swore under his breath.

"Harlot," he continued, pulling back until his head just rested on the back of Hashirama's tongue and then thrusting in again. The other man's back arched, as much as it could with all the hands and other body parts arresting him. The Madara at his back bit down gently on the juncture of his shoulder and neck as the one stood above him continued to thrust, pulling all the way out of his willing captive's throat on each pull before shoving back in. "Whore. Desperate for my touch."

"If I'd known you were this easy," the Madara moving still-too-slowly in Hashirama's lap whispered in the Hokage's ear, "I'd have fucked you on your wedding night."

Hashirama _trembled_.

"Wouldn't that have been a sight." The slow, languid thrusts into that willing throat elongated for a few movements, drawn out, hideously teasing. "Lavish wedding kimono up around your hips while I stuffed you full of knot. Pretty bride having to wait her turn... Or maybe I'd have fucked her too while you were still moaning over me like the whore you are."

A thick noise muffled in Hashirama's throat. There was no real indication of its meaning, so, why not ascribe his own?

"You'd have liked that, hm? I could have satisfied her as I'm satisfying you now... though she doesn't run her mouth like you do. I'd have let those pretty lips sing out all her pleasure for you to hear while I ruined you, you fucking slattern."

The Madara in Hashirama's lap swore under his breath, hips twitching. "Calling out your true colors is that good for you, is it?" he breathed, _panted_ , thighs trembling at the sweet, sudden rush of heat and fullness from Hashirama _spurting_ more than leaking inside him.

He was starting to come apart. In tandem, all three Madaras saw to speeding that up: rocking just-enough faster on that drippy dick, gnawing on skin, twisting at nipples, thrusting _deep_ and _hard_ into that loud fucking mouth. Movements arrested, Hashirama twitched more than rocked or thrust, body jerking in tight grip under the assault. Madara started to wrap his hand around his own knot, ready to milk himself down that throat, but - oh. There was a thought.

"I'm going to knot you," he growled, both hands fisting in all that pretty hair, hips starting to _snap_ harsh thrusts forward into that mouth, that sweet, tight throat. "Right here. Give you what you want. Shut you the fuck up for a bit, hm?"

Hashirama's brows knit, eyes peeling open a sliver. Incredulity, doubtless, but oh, Madara was having fun with this.

"You want to watch? Whore. Keep your eyes on it. I want you to _see_ my knot disappear inside that thick head."

Even as the other two assaulted his body, rocked low enough on his cock for Hashirama's own knot to start to catch, teeth or nails on abused nipples, he _obeyed_ when he was given an order. Madara swore and spat under his breath, showering Hashirama with debauchery and insults as he fucked that face with pure abandon, using him like a sleeve, until he felt himself closing in on that high and _stuffed_ himself in to the root, making sure he was fully inside that loud, delicious basard mouth before his knot began to _swell_. It was a few moments early, not quite _there_ , but Hashirama, damn him, noticed immediately and _swallowed_ around his fucking head. Madara threw his head back, groaning through his teeth as he came, spurting load after load straight down that enveloping throat, knot swelling and stretching Hashirama's mouth, making him open his jaws to the fullest extent.

When he looked down, Hashirama was hazy, his clone was moaning and twitching and sagging bonelessly in the other's lap, undoubtedly knotted and satisfied, and his own knot was plugging stretched lips and rounding cheeks outward with its swell. The grin that curled across his face was wide enough to hurt his own cheeks. "There you go. Filthy and stuffed." He rolled his hips, moving Hashirama's whole head, and watched the other man just go with the motions, swaying in place, mostly held up by the grip of the clone whose lap he was in. "Fuck. One day... one day I'll commandeer one of those fancy new cameras I see being set up in some of the civilian villages. Get a photo of you just like this. Keep it under my pillow for whenever I need a pick-me-up." Hashirama fucking quivered. "Don't worry," Madara purred, stroking a firm, full cheek. "I'd make sure to get a copy made for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Want to support what I do? Find me on other sites through my [carrd](https://kabochakitsune.carrd.co/)!


End file.
